Le Retour du Nogitsune
by Neliia
Summary: " Finalement, après de longues minutes, l'humain attrapa sa tasse et brisa le silence : "- Il est toujours là tu sais… Le Nogitsune." " OS d'Halloween sur notre couple préféré !


_Suite à la soirée Halloween du groupe Fb Sterek's pack, j'ai eu envie de me lancer dans un OS ! Donc voici mon premier Sterek, mon premier écrit sur Halloween et donc en toute logique, mon premier Sterek Halloween !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira, il a entièrement été écrit et corrigé dans la journée du 31/10 ! Merci à Clémantine pour sa rapidité et ses conseils alors qu'elle devrait continuer à écrire son propre Sterek... Héhé._

 _Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Le réveil sonna, indifférent aux grognements énervés de son propriétaire. Qu'il était bon de rester sous sa couette… Mais ce son strident aurait rendu fou n'importe qui à la longue. Une main impatiente sortit de sous la couette et chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur pour éteindre cette machine infernale. Stiles maudit cent fois l'inventeur de cet objet qui, chaque matin, l'empêchait de pouvoir dormir à sa guise. Déjà qu'il avait un sommeil tout sauf réparateur…

Enfin, la main appuya sur le bouton béni et le silence se fit. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Sa nuit avait été plus que courte. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois, hurlant silencieusement, la tête empli de cauchemars et d'images toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres. Depuis le temps que ça lui arrivait, le jeune homme avait appris à se taire. Toutes les nuits, des larmes silencieuses venaient inonder son oreiller, tandis que ses lèvres s'asséchaient dans des hurlements vains. Ses mains agrippaient sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que l'angoisse diminue assez pour qu'il puisse voir enfin la réalité : alors, ses yeux avides cherchaient ses doigts, comptant soigneusement pour s'assurer d'être enfin dans le monde réel.

Cette nuit n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Par trois fois, le jeune homme s'était réveillé en sueurs dans son lit, les souvenirs du Nogitsune ne cessant de tourner dans son esprit. Il avait un instant penser à appeler Scott mais depuis quelques temps, ils s'étaient éloignés. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas digéré le fait que l'hyperactif pouvait tuer un homme pour sauver sa vie. Et chaque nuit, cette constatation le rendait toujours plus amer.

Au début, il réveillait son père de par ses hurlements. De nuits en nuits, de semaines en semaines, il voyait son paternel devenir toujours plus inquiet. Ses rides s'étaient creusées, il paraissait moins joyeux et Stiles le surprenait de plus en plus à soupirer, la tête entre les mains. Alors, il avait appris à souffrir silencieusement, se retranchant dans les méandres les plus sombres de sa conscience. Parfois, il s'amusait à se comparer au Sourwolf : il devenait aussi aigri que lui.

Son père et ses amis s'inquiétaient moins. Les cernes et le teint maladif étaient toujours présents mais il pouvait facilement les baratiner sur une insomnie soudaine ou encore un sujet qui l'avait passionné toute la nuit. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, ses amis se doutaient de quelque chose. Mais Scott lui même ne faisait rien. Et puis, c'était bien plus facile de fermer les yeux sur les problèmes des autres quand les siens nous aveuglaient n'est-ce pas ?

Derek lui, n'était pas dupe. Il voyait les cernes trop nombreuses, les soupirs que Stiles poussait quand personne ne le regardait et son odeur… comment les autres Loups faisaient-ils pour ne pas se rendre compte ? Sa fragrance donnait envie à son loup de se rouler en boule en gémissant. Un désespoir flagrant. Des relents de mort. Une angoisse pestilentielle. Voilà les trois couches principales qui formaient l'odeur actuelle de Stiles. Tout en dessous, on pouvait retrouver des effluves plus habituelles comme l'adderall, l'arôme vanille de son gel douche ou encore l'émanation unique de la peau de l'humain.

Mais s'il n'y avait encore que son odeur… Il semblait au Loup que tout le comportement de l'humain criait au secours. Il pouvait voir les trop nombreux moments où Stiles commençait à paniquer, avant de réussir à se calmer partiellement en comptant sur ses doigts, il pouvait voir les regards peinés que l'humain envoyait à son meilleur ami lors des réunions de meute. Il pouvait sentir la douleur, la peine et la terreur. Terreur que ça recommence, encore.

Cependant, tout comme les autres, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait laissé l'humain à son désespoir alors qu'il était pourtant celui qui en était le plus conscient. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de l'humain. Cela aurait impliqué trop de choses. Le Loup ne pouvait faire face à ses sentiments, pas encore. Alors il avait attendu, gardant un oeil sur son protégé, faisant en sorte qu'aucun malheur n'arrive à Beacon Hills, instaurant des rondes. Il participait tout de même un peu plus aux discussions, espérant que Stiles le remarquerait.

 **Ω**

Finalement, Stiles réussit à sortir de son lit, le pas traînant. Il alla dans la salle de bain pour se doucher, évitant de se regarder dans le miroir. Il n'aimait pas se voir ainsi. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas spécialement confiance en lui, le voir aussi pâle, amaigri et cerné le rendait aigri. Il revoyait trop facilement les traits du Nogitsune dans les siens. Ajoutez à cela des Loups capables de soulever un canapé rien qu'avec leur pouce et n'importe qui aurait des complexes.

Après une longue douche fraîche pour se réveiller, l'humain se sentait déjà un peu plus en forme. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son téléphone. Il avait oublié. Comment avait-il fait pour oublier ? N'était-il pas censé être un génie ? Il gémit, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il détestait ce jour depuis sa possession. Pas le temps de déployer un plan pour déjouer les plans de la meute cette fois-ci. Connaissant Lydia, il fallait au moins avoir une maladie grave pour éviter une de ses fêtes. S'il décommandait maintenant alors qu'il allait bien hier soir encore, il était persuadé qu'elle viendrait pour le sortir de son lit quoi qu'il arrive. Il n'arriverait pas à la duper.

Ruminant et déjà de mauvaise humeur malgré l'heure matinale, il descendit et grommela un bonjour à son père, attablé dans la cuisine avec un café. Il ouvrait le frigo à la recherche d'un petit déjeuner décent quand son paternel le prévint :

" _\- Je ne serais pas là ce soir, fiston. Tu sais comment sont les jeunes, Halloween est un prétexte à la moindre bêtise, je serais de garde toute la nuit."_

Il ne reçut qu'un vague grommellement en réponse. A croire que Derek influait sur lui ! Le shérif finit son café et posa sa tasse dans l'évier avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils :

" _\- Amuse toi bien chez les Martin. A demain."_

Stiles attendit qu'il soit parti avant de soupirer. Décidément, il ne pourrait pas compter sur son père non plus pour l'excuser. De toute façon, s'il lui avait demandé de l'aide, il aurait dû lui expliquer… Et dans ce genre de situation, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Qui prendrait au sérieux ces cauchemars ? Après la mort du Nogitsune, tout le monde avait tourné la page, soulagé de la défaite du démon. Mais pas Stiles. Comment pouvait-il oublier après ce qu'il avait osé faire ?

Alors, pour ne pas démolir l'ambiance de la meute, il avait fait semblant. Tout ça était derrière lui bien sûr… Il n'avait pas de cauchemars, n'est-ce pas ? Juste une hyperactivité doublée d'insomnie. Rien qu'il ne saurait gérer seul ma foi.

L'humain soupira de nouveau face à son bol de céréales. En quoi allait-il pouvoir se déguiser ? Boarf. Haussant les épaules, il préféra repousser le moment, s'affalant dans son canapé pour finir son petit-déjeuner. Il lança Netflix et une quelconque série, se laissant happer par l'intrigue durant plusieurs heures. Il ne mit en pause qu'une fois, le temps de se faire un sandwich. Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone qui le fit retourner à la réalité :

De : Lyd's

Rendez-vous à 19h ce soir.

 _Envoyé à 17h12_

Merde. Ce fut la seule pensée que Stiles eut en lisant le message. Il avait totalement oublié de se préparer. Rapidement, il éteignit la télé, tout en rangeant les reliefs de son repas et en tapant sur son téléphone :

De : Stiles

Okay. Besoin d'aide ?

 _Envoyé à 17h12_

De : Lyd's

Jackson est là.

 _Envoyé à 17h13_

L'humain ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Pas sûr que les préparatifs avancent vite à ce train là. Il arriva dans sa chambre et se posa sur le lit. Il n'avait aucune envie de se préparer. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Hmm. Pas réellement. Il ne savait même plus où étaient rangés les costumes des années précédentes. Il hésita à simplement mettre un tee-shirt noir et une veste en cuir. En grognant, cela pourrait passer comme costume de Sourwolf non ?

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, Stiles s'étendit sur son lit, les bras en croix. Il fallait que son costume soit un minimum recherché où Dieu seul sait ce que Lydia voudrait lui faire. Fantôme ? Trop simple… Sorcière ? Trop classique. Momie ? Trop chiant à faire. Loup-garou ? Sérieusement…

L'humain fit rapidement le tour des costumes de base avant de faire une liste mentale de tous les monstres qu'ils connaissaient. Ça devrait être simple vu le nombre de fois où il devait lire le Bestiaire, n'est-ce pas ? Zombie, Dread Doctors, Darach, Banshee, Fées… Nogitsune.

Ahah. Mais oui. Après tout, il était un monstre n'est-ce pas ? AHAHAH. Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? A cause de lui, il y avait eu tellement de douleur, de souffrance, de morts… Ahahah.. ah. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide, douloureuse. Rapidement, sa vision se rétrécit avant de laisser place à des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux. Il agrippa son tee-shirt au niveau du cœur, espérant amoindrir la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait. La panique le submergeait entièrement et rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en sortir. Enfin, si… peut-être D… La souffrance balaya ses pensées. Il essaya de compter dans son esprit mais les mots se mélangeaient, ajoutant à sa panique. Il revenait n'est-ce pas ? Il était de nouveau là c'était évident. Et qui de mieux que Stiles pour accueillir à nouveau le Nogitsune ? Il ne s'entendit pas hurler à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, il ne sentit pas les larmes amères mouiller ses joues. Ses voisins entendirent ses cris. Mais qui prendrait garde un soir où la terreur était de mise ? Connaissant l'hyperactif, il devait sûrement s'amuser avec ses amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, après de longues minutes -ou peut-être était-ce des heures qui sait ?-, il réussit à calmer sa respiration. Sa vision s'élargit et il put voir ses doigts bien qu'ils demeurèrent flous. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf dix._ Il soupira. Recommença. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il se frotta les yeux, douloureux d'avoir versé tant de larmes. Il se mit debout sur ses jambes flageolantes, se stabilisant d'une main sur le bureau. Rares avaient été les fois où ses crises de paniques se faisaient aussi virulentes.

Quand il se sentit enfin capable de se redresser et de conduire, il ne chercha même pas à en effacer les traces, il se contenta de mettre fébrilement un sweat avant de prendre ses clés. Il se doutait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il n'irait jamais. Et il ne voulait pas voir la meute débouler chez lui. Il avait envie d'être seul. Il voulait qu'on lui tienne compagnie. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était perdu.

Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il posa son front sur le volant, incertain. Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de venir ? Après tout, il pourrait très bien s'éloigner de la ville, passer la soirée dans sa voiture à écouter de la musique. La meute mettrait sûrement des heures avant de s'apercevoir de son absence et ils seraient très certainement trop alcoolisés pour pister sa trace… Après, il serait seul face à ses démons et au souvenir du Nogitsune… Soupirant, il se redressa quelque peu. Ses mains tremblaient. Il n'osait imaginer à quoi il ressemblait actuellement. Sûrement qu'il… BLAM. Un coup sur sa carrosserie interrompit ses pensées. Il put voir Jackson, déguisé en zombie, s'éloigner en ricanant avant de lui lancer :

" _\- T'es vraiment une chochotte Stilinski."_

L'hyperactif n'eut que la force de lui faire un doigt d'honneur. Au moins avait-il la réponse à sa question. Grommelant contre lui-même qu'il aurait dû s'enfuir plus vite, il suivit Jackson de loin avant d'arriver chez Lydia. Visiblement, il n'était pas en avance. Il entra dans le salon et Scott lui fit à peine un signe, lui serrant le coeur. Il s'y attendait mais ça n'en était pas moins douloureux à chaque fois. Finalement, il s'affala dans un fauteuil du salon, écoutant d'une oreille seulement les conversations alentours. Il se sentait oppressé et savait qu'un rien pouvait le faire partir en vrille. De plus, l'absence de Derek le rendait nerveux. Il était plus rassuré quand le Loup était là. Après tout, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, c'était plutôt normal, non ?

On lui tendit un verre et il remercia la personne d'un sourire. Il ne faisait pas attention à son environnement. Il n'avait même pas entendu Allison le questionner sur son absence de costume. Tout son être était focalisé sur le Nogitsune. Il ricana intérieurement. Il avait fallu qu'il soit possédé par un démon pour que son esprit se fixe sur une chose à la fois.

Quand Derek arriva dans la pièce, il fut agressé par l'odeur acide de Stiles. Il avait pris l'habitude en entrant quelque part de chercher l'humain et là, son loup grondait de désespoir et d'énervement face au cocktail d'émotions : peur, désespoir, angoisse, pleurs… Il avait envie de l'enterrer dans ses bras et de le recouvrir de son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus que comme lui. Toutefois, fidèle à son habitude, il musela son loup dans sa cage mental et se contenta de choisir le siège à la gauche de l'humain.

 **Ω**

La fête battait son plein depuis quelques heures maintenant. Stiles avait bu quelques verres qui l'avaient aidé à s'intégrer un peu plus à l'ambiance bien que la panique rodait, présente en arrière plan. Il avait dansé un peu mais n'avait ni ri, ni souri. Derek était bien placé pour le savoir : il ne cessait de le fixer depuis le début. Quand l'hyperactif retourna s'affaler dans son fauteuil, le Loup tenta une approche. Il faisait une entorse à ses principes mais la bataille mentale qu'il livrait contre sa partie animale pour réconforter l'humain l'épuisait. Il avait dû faire des concessions :

" _\- T'es déguisé en quoi Stiles ?"'_

Le regard que l'humain posa sur lui lui coupa le souffle. Pendant une seconde, il put voir toutes les émotions que son odorat pouvait sentir. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir ce regard doré noirci par ce genre de sentiments. Jamais. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde avant que Stiles ne se tasse un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Il eut un maigre sourire en coin qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et que Derek détesta aussitôt avant de dire :

" _\- En monstre."_

Le Loup ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. C'était suffisant. Il regretta d'ailleurs sa question quand il sentit l'odeur aigre de son humain revenir en force. Il ouvrit la bouche pour… s'excuser ou dire n'importe quoi qui aurait rendu l'humain moins malheureux quand il entendit Erica rire et hurler en même temps -l'alcool faisant des ravages-, pointant Stiles du doigt :

" _\- Aaaah mais… t'es en Nogitsune en fait !"_

Aussitôt, le Loup émit un grondement bas, voulant faire taire la blonde alors que l'humain pâlissait à vue d'œil. La crise de panique ne semblait pas loin d'exploser. _Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf dix._ Il sentit sa respiration ralentir un tout petit peu quand la voix de Liam commenta :

" _\- Ça te va bien."_

Etait-ce la remarque en elle-même où l'absence de réaction de quiconque, Stiles ne le saurait jamais mais la crise de panique l'emporta, balayant tout sur son passage. Il entendit à peine la voix de Derek psalmodiait son nom, il sentit à peine le sac qu'on amenait à son visage, il vit à peine le décor changer tandis que le Loup le prenait dans ses bras pour l'emmener au loin.

Puis petit à petit, les sensations revinrent. La chaleur contre le côté droit de son corps, le battement de cœur à son oreille, les caresses sur son visage et enfin, l'odeur réconfortante du Loup. Il se détendit quelque peu mais la douleur était toujours présente. Il ne prit pas la peine de compter car, à ce moment là, plus rien ne comptait d'autre que le Loup. Même pas le Nogitsune. Il agrippa le tee-shirt du Loup et enterra son visage dans son cou avant d'éclater en sanglots. Peu importait ce que Derek en pensait, il avait besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui.

Finalement, il réussit à se calmer quand ils arrivèrent au loft. Le Loup le déposa près du canapé le temps de leur préparer à boire. Quand ce dernier revint de la cuisine, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, il ne put empêcher son loup de gémir. Stiles était resté debout, les bras enroulés autour du torse comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire, n'osant pas s'asseoir. Il avait l'air tellement misérable que ça lui serra le cœur. Derek s'approcha rapidement et prit une couverture avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé et de tirer Stiles à sa suite, les enroulant dans le plaid. Peu importait les conséquences à cet instant. Rien ne comptait plus que de prendre soin de lui.

Le nez dans la nuque de l'hyperactif silencieux, il déposa son odeur, essayant de réconforter l'humain par ce geste typiquement canin. Il passa ses mains sur les bras du jeune homme, espérant lui apporter autant de chaleur physique que psychique par ce geste. Il ne dit rien, n'osant rompre le moment. L'odeur de Stiles semblait s'être stabilisée mais donnait tout de même au Loup l'envie de l'enfermer pour toujours jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus que la joie et le bonheur. Finalement, après de longues minutes, l'humain attrapa sa tasse et brisa le silence :

" _\- Il est toujours là tu sais… Le Nogitsune."_

Aussitôt, Derek se tendit, alerte. Sa réaction eut le mérite de faire rire le fils du shérif :

" _\- Pas ici, idiot. Mais… il est devenu une partie de moi maintenant et je… je…"_

Il ne put finir sa phrase, les sanglots lui serrant la gorge avec une rare puissance. Derek le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, lui enlevant la tasse des mains pour éviter un malheureux accident. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de garder le jeune homme contre lui, Derek le retourna. Il ancra son regard dans celui de l'humain, les mains entourant son visage, ses pouces caressant doucement ses joues :

" _\- Tu n'es pas un monstre Stiles._

 _\- Derek, je…_

 _\- Chut. Qu'importe ce que tu as pu faire, j'ai fait pire. Tu te dis monstre, mais c'est moi qui ait les griffes et les crocs."_

La dernière phrase eut le mérite de faire vaguement sourire l'hyperactif. Pour une fois que le Sourwolf s'essayait à l'humour… Finalement, il baissa les yeux, avouant dans un souffle :

" _\- J'ai peur qu'il revienne…"_

Le Loup lui releva le visage, voulant ancrer ses propos dans le crâne de l'humain :

" _\- Stiles. Regarde moi. Il est mort._

 _\- Mais s'..._

 _\- Je le tuerai. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal."_

Son pouce droit avait dévié de la joue de l'humain, caressant les lèvres dont il avait mille et une fois imaginé le goût. Il était tellement beau. Pouvait-il vraiment ? Son regard s'assombrit et une note plus sucrée dans l'odeur de Stiles lui répondit, comme en écho. Son Loup hurlait : il était tellement proche…

Finalement, le Loup se pencha, embrassant doucement les lèvres tentatrices, espérant qu'il ne le repousserait pas. Il ne voulait pas profiter du jeune homme mais ce rapprochement était inespéré. Un gémissement heureux lui échappa quand Stiles lui répondit et il aurait pu bondir de joie en sentant le bonheur s'échapper par effluves discrètes de l'humain. Quand ils se séparèrent, ce dernier le regarda avec intensité :

" _\- Ne me laisse pas._

 _\- Jamais."_

Ainsi, un soir de pleine lune vit l'avènement d'un couple de monstres. L'un semblait happé par des souvenirs dont seul l'autre pouvait le tirer tandis que la rage de l'autre ne pouvait être contenue que par le premier. Aussi différent qu'ils pouvaient être au premier abord, ils étaient complémentaires. Les cauchemars, les angoisses, le manque de confiance n'avaient pas disparu mais ensemble, ils pourraient les surmonter.

* * *

 _Une review ?_


End file.
